Par défaut
by Ratatatara
Summary: Bonney est une jeune femme de tous ce qu'il y'a de plus banale vivant dans un quartier aisé parisien auprès de son petit frère et de sa mère. C'est au cours d'une après-midi qu'elle rencontra l'homme qui bouleversera son quotidien.
1. One

18 juin- 19°C - Paris (6ème arrondissement) - Mabillon - 16 : 51

Nous nous trouvons dans un immeuble de style Haussmannien en plein cœur de la capitale française. Au troisième étage de celui-ci, appartement numéro cinq se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir avec une inscription idiote dessus ainsi que d'un short gris d'une célébré marque de sport. Ce garçon se nommait Luffy, avait tout juste vingt-et-un an et venait de terminer sa dernière année de licence en informatique. Aujourd'hui était encore un jour comme les précédents, il ne faisait rien à part faire des allers-retours entre le réfrigérateur et le salon pour jouer à la console. En pleine partie qui semblait intensif ce dernier pesta, il éteignit alors brusquement la télévision et se dirigea vers une des pièces de l'appartement. Sans crier gare il poussa la porte et bondit sur le lit se trouvant en face de lui en hurlant :

« Bobo, je m'ennuie ! Viens t'amuser avec moi ! » dit-il en gémissant comme un enfant.

Mais seul le silence de la chambre lui répondit. Impatient, Luffy pris un des oreillers qui se trouvait à proximité et se mit à frapper avec douceur le corps inerte caché par le drap.

« Aller s'il te plaît, on ne va pas rester tous nos vacances à rien faire. »

Soudain un râlement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un léger mouvement de tête. On put apercevoir des mèches roses emmêlées dépasser.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Laisse-moi dormir ! » dit la voix du corps aux cheveux roses

« Viens on sort en ville j'ai envie d'une glace, d'une gaufre et pourquoi pas d'une crêpe aussi. »

« Hum, toi alors t'es vraiment un cas » dit la voix encore sous le drap

« Bon alors ? On y va ? » trépignai le jeune homme

Le corps se redressa alors du lit laissant apparaître une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux brouillaient quelque peu la vision de ses grands yeux claires, un petit piercing se trouvant en dessous de l'œil droit lui donnait un air rebelle. Cette fille était la grande sœur du brun et tout comme lui elle était en vacances après avoir passé sa formation d'assistante sociale.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. Mais laisse-moi quinze minutes le temps que je me prépare » déclara-t-elle

Luffy hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et sortit de la chambre pour aller se changer, laissant sa sœur seule.

Après s'être étiré dans tous les sens, la dite « Bobo » se leva à son tour en se dirigeant vers sa penderie, elle prit des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un jean noir et une chemise fluide bleu marine puis se mit en direction de la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard Luffy était déjà sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il avait troqué ses habits de maison contre un sweat rouge à capuche, un jean bleu foncé troué le tout accompagné d'une paire de baskets blanches basses. Les yeux rivés vers son portable il ne vit pas arrivée son aînée devant lui, celle-ci l'interpella :

« T'es prêt, on y va ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Ouaip ! J'ai demandé à un de mes potes de nous rejoindre, on doit se retrouver à Chatelet. » dit-il en rangeant son cellulaire dans la poche.

« Bah pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tu avais prévu d'y aller avec ton ami ? »

« Mais non t'inquiètes, à la base je voulais passer du temps avec toi puis il m'a envoyé un message pour savoir ce que je faisais, mais tranquille hein »

« Ah et c'est qui ? »

« Tu verras » dit-il en souriant

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, après tout ce n'est rien et cela lui donnera l'occasion de rencontrer un des amis de son petit frère. Elle prit alors les clés de l'appartement posées sur la commode où était assis Luffy et lui dit de sortir.

Sur le pallier, ils croisèrent Mme Dadan la gardienne de l'immeuble. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, imposante ayant le visage marqué par la vie. Lorsque Luffy était petit il fut gardé à des moments par cette dernière. La femme les salua rapidement prétextant une commission au quatrième étage.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble nos deux compères se mirent en route vers la station de métro la plus proche pour aller à Châtelet « Odéon » située sur la ligne 4 direction Porte de Clignancourt. Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous devant un Starbucks. Luffy sortit son portable et se mit à composer un numéro :

« Ouais, on est là. T'es où toi ? … Ah ok d'acc, bouges pas on arrive… Yes vas-y. » dit-il en raccrochant.

« Il est où ? » demanda sa sœur

« Au Forum, chez Nike »

La rose commença un peu à s'énerver, déjà que c'était censé être une après-midi entre frère et sœur en plus il se permit d'aller faire des emplettes alors qu'ils avaient un point de rendez-vous, ce dit ami allait sérieusement la saouler avant même de l'avoir vu. Luffy, lui s'en fichait et avançait devant elle les mains dans les poches en ayant un sourire bête sur le visage, il se retourna et lui dit :

« Fait pas la gueule. Tu verras il est cool ! »

« Hum si tu le dis, je peux savoir comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

« A la fac, on avait des cours en communs »

« Je vois, mais dit moi comm… »

La jeune femme n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère se mit à beugler en direction d'un homme adossé contre un mur d'une ruelle. Luffy se mit alors à courir vers lui, la jeune femme pris le pas afin de les rejoindre. C'était un homme qui devait avoir son âge, il avait la même couleur de cheveux que son cadet. Son visage était harmonieux, des sourcils épais et virils, des yeux noires transperçant, de fines lèvres ainsi qu'une mâchoire bien définie. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc simple avec une inscription marqué « Death » en noir, le haut de sa tenue fut complété par une très belle veste en jean trouée et cloutée d'un peu partout. Quant au bas, il portait un jean slim noir ainsi que des Converses blanches. Elle put également voir des multiples tatouages sur les mains. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorait, cet homme était vraiment très beau. Il correspondait à l'archétype du bad-boy que certaines bourgeoises de son quartier s'arrachaient, elle ne put finir sa contemplation que le noiraud se mit à la regarder avec un certain dédain :

« Bah alors Luffy tu ne nous fais pas les présentations ? » dit-il avec condescendance.

« Si si, C'est ma sœur Bonney. Bobo je te présente Law, un très très bon camarade » insista-il avec un sourire complice en direction de Law.

Elle hocha de la tête et sourit à Law pour lui montrer sa bienveillance. Après cette rapide présentation, Luffy entrepris de nous rendre dans une crêperie qu'il connaissait à cinq minutes d'ici. Durant le trajet les garçons étaient devant discutant ensemble de tout et de rien laissant la seule présence féminine avec eux en retrait. A vrai dire elle ne se sentait pas trop à sa place, Law l'impressionnait du fait de son aura et sa prestance d'ailleurs la façon dont il l'avait regardé l'avait surprise et pas plus mais elle n'avait rien dit, de toute façon elle en parlera à Luffy en rentrant chez eux. Arrivé à destination ils se trouvèrent en terrasse ayant sur la table devant eux leur commande. Pour la jeune fille se fut un jus d'ananas ainsi qu'une gaufre au chocolat, l'ami de son frère lui s'était contenté d'un thé noir sans sucre accompagné d'une part de clafoutis, quant à Luffy on aurait dit qu'il avait pris tous ce qui se trouvait sur la carte entre les deux beignets fourrés, la maxi gaufre au chocolat, la crêpe complète, la part de gâteau aux myrtilles et le grand café caramel. Au début le serveur pensait que ce fut pour eux trois avant que le jeune ait déclaré « ce sera tout pour moi ». Durant leur petit gouter Law parlais un peu de lui à Bonney, c'est comme ça qu'elle apprit qu'il avait vingt-six ans, qu'il venait de province d'une famille de médecin-chirurgien et qu'il était à la capitale pour tenter d'avoir une licence en mathématiques en plus de son doctorat en médecine.

« Ce mec a un parcours scolaire exemplaire contrairement à moi » se dit-elle à travers ses pensées

Le petit groupe parlais déjà depuis un bon moment les assiettes et les verres vides, Luffy faisait le pitre pour amuser la galerie ce qui embarrassa ses deux acolytes plus qu'autre chose :

« Luffy ça suffit ! Tous le monde nous regarde. » dit sa sœur une main devant son visage

Luffy arrêta alors son cinéma et se mit à rire à gorge déployée à croire qu'il le faisait exprès :

« Oh la la, c'est bon si on peut même plus rire » dit il en retirant les pailles qu'il avait dans le nez.

« Bon on s'tire » proposa Law

Après avoir payé, ils décidèrent de flâner dans les rues de Paris jusqu'à l'appartement de nos deux héros. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble et Luffy demanda à Law s'il voulait monter mais celui-ci déclina sa requête en lui disant qu'il devait retrouver sa copine sous peu. Cette remarque tiqua à l'oreille de la jeune femme:

« Alors comme ça il a une copine » se dit-elle un peu déçu

« Bon comme tu voudras ! En tous cas c'était cool de t'avoir vu. » dit Luffy

« T'inquiète ! De toute façon on se revoit bientôt pour l'anniv à Nami »

« Bien sur !»

« Tu viendras toi ? » demanda Law à Bonney la faisant sortir de sa énième rêverie de la journée.

« Oui sans doute, j'vais voir. » dit-elle troublée

Law la regarda encore quelques instants cherchant à savoir ce qui lui prend, puis il salua Luffy puis la rose en lui faisant la bise. Le regardant partir au loin Luffy se mit alors à parler :

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il était sympa et j'crois bien qu'il te plait, non ? T'étais trop bizarre ! » dit-il en se moquant d'elle.

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi c'est juste que que… argh tu m'énerves » dit -elle en cherchant désespérément les clés de l'immeuble dans sa petite sacoche beaucoup trop large à son gout.

Les trouvant enfin elle ouvrit la porte principale et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Arrivée devant leur pallier elle ouvrit le dernier obstacle jusqu'au salon. Entrée elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et se jeta sur le canapé puis alluma la télévision qui montra le menu d'un jeu vidéo en pause. Elle changea de source et choisi une chaîne d'information en boucle. Puis se mis de nouveau à réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui ai arrivé cette après-midi-là. Depuis quand elle rougissait devant un mec et encore qu'est ce qui lui a pris de ne pas avoir répliqué après avoir vu qu'il la regardait mal, cet homme était vraiment étrange. Enfin bref elle se disait qu'il valait mieux oublier cet épisode car après tout il avait été agréable par la suite avec elle. Soudain elle se rappela de quelque chose l'horloge murale qui indiquait vingt heure dix-huit :

« Luffy, va faire à manger ! Maman ne va pas tarder à rentrer. » cria-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que celui-ci l'entende sachant que sa chambre se trouvait à l'opposée du salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard Luffy apparut dans le salon en ayant remis ses habits précédents les yeux rivés vers son portable, il déclara :

« On peut pas commander j'ai vraiment la flemme là »

« Comme tu veux mais c'est toi qui payes, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton tour pour la bouffe » dit elle en haussant des épaules

« Ok dit-il ne cherchant pas à débattre avec elle. Chinois ou Italien ? »

« Chinois »

Luffy approuva et retourna dans sa chambre pour aller commander. Bonney pris également la décision d'aller dans la sienne se changer puis ensuite prendre son téléphone dans le tiroir de son chevet qu'elle avait laissé durant leur escapade. En allumant elle reçu une dizaine de notifications, la plupart étaient de Hancock sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, elle décida de l'appeler plus tard puis en allant sur Instagram elle vit une demande d'ami un certain Trafalgar Law.

...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma première fanfiction sur One Piece. Ce chapitre fut très court je sais, mais ne vos inquiétez pas les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews afin que je m'améliore car je suis sure d'avoir laissé pas mal de fautes (sorry). On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt :)


	2. Two

18 juin- 12°C-(Paris 3ème arrondissement) - Rambuteau - 23 :24

Il commençait à faire tard dans les rues de Paris et la pluie tombait sérieusement. Sous sa capuche noire, Law fuma tranquillement une cigarette la tête baissée sans savoir vraiment où il allait. A vrai dire il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, après son retour sa petite amie lui avait fait une scène prétextant qu'il passait plus de temps dehors qu'avec elle ces derniers. Elle lui avait également reproché le manque d'implication du jeune homme dans l'évolution de leur relation. Préférant ne pas subir davantage de reproche il a choisi d'aller prendre l'air mais comme le destin ne joué pas en sa faveur il se mit à pleuvoir. Law entrepris alors se rendre dans le bar le plus proche afin de s'y mettre à l'abris. C'était un endroit un peu miteux qui sentait la rouille et le tabac froid, seul le barman ainsi qu'un petit groupe de garçons particulièrement bruyant étaient présent. Il y commanda alors un coca et se mit à le siroter à l'aide d'une paille. Voyant qu'il risquait de vite s'ennuyer il sortit de sa poche son portable et vit dix appels manqués de « Madame » qu'il ignora vite pour regarder quelques « news » sur les réseaux sociaux. Sur Instagram il vit que Luffy venait de poster une photo dans sa story qui montrait les mets qu'ils avaient dégusté ensemble cette après-midi. En légende il y avait écrit « Good Afternoon ! » suivi par la mention de son profil ainsi d'un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui est sans aucun doute celui de Bonney. Curieux le jeune homme cliqua sur la vignette pour voir les photos de la jeune fille mais malheureusement pour lui le profil était en privé, il fallait envoyer une demande pour y avoir accès. Et c'est ce qu'il fit tout en terminant sa boisson, voyant l'heure tourner il paya sa consommation et retourna à ses talons pour rentrer chez lui. Law habitait dans le 3ème arrondissement, rue Charlot dans un deux pièces qu'il louait avec sa copine depuis son arrivé dans la capitale. En fait, la jeune femme résidait déjà là avant et c'était d'un accord en commun qu'ils ont pris la décision de vivre ensemble de manière définitive en partageant les frais. C'était un appartement plutôt chaleureux où le couple aimait bien recevoir leurs amis lors de soirée, il était composé d'un petit salon-cuisine dans le style américain ayant pour couleurs principaux le blanc, le jaune et le bleu qui donnait une atmosphère marine à la pièce. Par ailleurs il y avait contre le mur du fond à gauche un immense aquarium de piranhas que le jeune affectionnait expressément. En entrant chez lui Law, vit que la télévision était encore allumée mais que sa copine s'était endormie devant, il soupira et entrepris de la réveiller doucement pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans leur chambre :

\- « Robin, réveille-toi mon cœur. Tu risques de mal dormir si tu restes dans le canap' » dit-il en lui caressa les cheveux.

La jeune femme gesticula un peu et ouvrit délicatement les yeux, elle observa Law un peu confuse en se grattant les paupières. C'était une très belle femme d'un an son aînée aux yeux bleus avec de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Elle avait le teint de peau halé ainsi qu'un corps fin et de longues jambes. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle se mit à froncer les sourcils :

\- « Tu étais où ? » dit-elle d'une voix un peu en colère.

\- « Parti prendre un peu l'air » répliqua-t-il en se dirigea vers un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

\- « Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, t'aurais pu quand même répondre » dit-elle en levant du canapé.

\- « Désolé, mais je n'avais pas trop envie. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça ! »

\- « Pas envie ? Tu te fou de moi ? »

« Et c'est reparti ! » pensa-t-il, elle lui asséna de réprimandes à nouveau mais le jeune ne lui répondit pas trop occuper à chercher quelque chose. Robin avait beau être une femme douce et aimante dans la majorité du temps mais lorsqu'elle était en colère elle se montrait insupportable aux yeux de Law. Selon lui, elle se mettait dans tout ces états pour rien. Ne voulant l'affronter encore il se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras :

« Je te demande pardon » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme resta un instant figé mais fini par accepter son étreinte, elle avait beau le disputer elle ne pouvait résister lorsque Law faisant ça, c'était en quelque sorte son arme pour la déstabiliser. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que Robin pris le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Law lui donna alors accès à sa langue pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Robin rompit le baiser après une minute mais le jeune homme en voulait plus, il prit alors sa compagne par les jambes et la transporta jusqu'à leur chambre comme une princesse sous les rires amusés de cette dernière. Arrivés dans la chambre il posa Robin sur le lit et commença à retirer son propre tee-shirt laissant une vue magnifique à la jeune femme sur son torse bien tracé. Il se mit alors au-dessus d'elle en la regardant avec un regard plein de désire, il entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou puis petit à petit il descendait faisant gémir la brune. Il souleva son débardeur qui devait encombrant et laissa place à une poitrine plus que généreuse. Soudain Law arrêta ses baisers ce qui frustra Robin, il aimait ce qu'il voyait le fait de la faire languir comme ça le rendait fou, il adorait avoir le contrôle sur elle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda-t-elle

Law ne répondit pas et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cette nuit là il lui fit l'amour comme si il avait besoin de prouver qu'elle lui appartenait, une manière pour lui d'évacuer toutes sa frustration depuis son retour à l'appartement. Robin ne devait pas oublier que c'était lui qui dominait ici avant tout.

Après leurs ébats, la jeune femme s'était rapidement endormie mais Law lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était minuit passé, il sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine là ou il avait laissé un des tiroirs ouverts. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et pris un petit sachet transparent qui contenait quelques grammes d'herbes, il sortit également ses feuilles ainsi qu'une boite à tabac. Il roula alors tranquillement son joint et alla près de la fenêtre du salon pour l'allumer. Robin détestait lorsqu'il fumait cette substance mais c'était plus fort que lui, il lui en fallait au moins cinq à six par semaine, une vielle habitude qui remonte depuis le lycée bien avant qu'il ne la rencontre. Après avoir tiré sa dernière latte il écrasa le joint dans le cendrier près du rebord de la fenêtre et referma celle-ci. Il s'étira un bon coup et alla vers la porte d'entrée vérifier si elle était bien fermée à clé puis il prit son portable qui était resté dans la poche de sa veste sur le porte manteau voir s'il n'avait rien reçu. Il y avait un message de sa mère d'y il y'a deux heures, lui demandant où il se trouvait car Robin était inquiète ainsi qu'une notification Instagram indiquant que Bonney avait accepté sa demande. C'est ainsi qu'il put voir son profil qui se composait d'une vingtaine de clichés de la jeune femme, sur certaines photos elle apparaissait avec ses amis dont une certaine brune qui revenait régulièrement du nom de Hancock selon la légende. En regardant la courte description du profil de Bonney il découvrit que la jeune femme avait un an de moins que lui étant née en 1992. Il verrouilla son portable et le remit dans sa poche, sentant la fatigue venir il retourna dans la chambre conjugale se coucher auprès de sa copine.

19 juin – 21°C- (Paris 6ème arrondissement) -Mabillon – 10 : 28

Dans l'appartement de Luffy et Bonney le lendemain matin, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. En effet, ils eurent la nouvelle de la part de leur mère que la femme de leur oncle Shanks à enfin accoucher d'un petit garçon prénommé Sacha. Dès qu'il sut cela, Luffy ne tenait plus une seule seconde en place et sautillait comme un enfant en demanda touts les cinq minutes « Quand est-ce qu'on se rend à l'hôpital les rejoindre ? ». Ce qui commença à agacer les deux présences féminines dans le salon, dont sa mère qui tentait désespérément de travailler sur la table à manger à l'aide de son ordinateur. La mère de Luffy et Bonney était d'une femme qui venait d'avoir cinquante ans, elle était de grande taille et possédait un visage plutôt sévère au premier abord. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lisses coupé au carré accentuait cet effet. Elle portait un tailleur couleur marine ce qui contrastait avec ses pantoufles marrons de maison. Sous cette apparence cachait une femme forte et déterminé dans la vie qui exerçait le métier de juge aux affaires familiales. D'origine anglaise elle s'installa avec son premier mari nommé Richard en France pour y faire carrière, de cette union naquit Bonney le premier septembre 1992 puis au bout de 3 ans de vie commune ils se séparèrent. Le père de Bonney prit la décision de retourner en Angleterre ne se sentant pas à sa place en France laissant son ex-épouse avec sa petite fille de 2 ans. Ce n'est qu'un an après que la juge retrouva l'amour auprès d'un autre homme qui était avocat se nommant Dragon d'origine brésilienne et qui avait déjà 2 garçons d'une précédente relation Sabo l'aîné ainsi qu'Ace. Afin de consolider les liens , ils prirent la décision de faire un enfant pour « d'avoir une réelle famille » et c'est ainsi que Luffy vu le jour le cinq mai 1996. Mais l'idylle ne dura qu'un temps et ils se séparèrent un an après sa naissance, car en réalité cette femme du doux nom de Rachel était beaucoup trop indépendante et n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer, il s'agit d'un trait de caractère qui faisait fuir les hommes.

Gênée par les gémissements de son fils, elle ferma brutalement son ordinateur et levant de la table pour aller dans son bureau pour être plus tranquille. En passant près de Luffy elle lui dit :

\- « Écoutes Luffy j'ai énormément de boulot et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause de toi ! Donc soit ta sœur et toi allez rendre visite a la nouvelle petite famille à l'hôpital sans moi et je vous rejoins après ou soit je trouve un moyen de te fermer la bouche ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigts la console de jeux de son fils.

\- « Euh … Je préfère la première option. » dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle

\- « Mais l'hôpital est trop loin en transport ! Et pourquoi je devrais y aller maintenant moi aussi » répliqua Bonney assisse depuis le début sur le canapé en train de pianoter sur portable.

\- « S'il te plait Bonney accompagne-le, j'ai vraiment besoin de calme. » dit sa mère.

\- « Mais Luffy est bien assez grand pour y aller seul en plus j'étais occupée » pesta Bonney

\- « A faire quoi ? » demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire

\- « Toi je vais te tuer » dit la rose en serrant des dents

La juge en avait plus qu'assez et dit à Bonney qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et que d'ici dix minutes il fallait qu'ils soient déjà hors de son champ de vision. Montrant que la discussion était close elle retourna à ses talons et ferma derrière elle la porte de son bureau. Bonney toujours assise sur le canapé regarda Luffy qui effilait déjà ses chaussures, prêt à partir :

-« Franchement Luffy ça t'amuses de nous pousser à bout comme ça ? » dit-elle énervée

\- « Oh la la, c'est bon hein j'ai rien fait de mal. C'est normal que je sois pressé de le voir ce bébé ! »

\- « Tu sais il ne va pas disparaître. Parfois je me demande si tu as réellement 21 ans » dit-elle en se levant.

Luffy ne répliqua pas car il est vrai ces derniers temps il était devenu quelque peu insupportable avec les deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie, comme s'il avait besoin d'attention ou quelque chose du genre. Il devait l'admettre il s'ennuyait énormément étant donné que la majeure partie de sa bande d'amis n'avait pas encore fini l'année scolaire, rattrapages oblige. Du coup pour passer le temps il taquina sa mère et sa sœur.

Lorsque que Bonney eu finit de brosser vite fait ses cheveux devant le miroir d'entrée et mis ses chaussures, nos deux amis partirent en direction de l'Hôpital Américain de Paris situé à Neuilly sur Marne.

-Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre, j'essaie vraiment d'écrire cette fanfiction avec mes tripes xD. En tout cas j'espère que cela cous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir ! A très vite ! Kiss


	3. Three

Sur le trajet menant à la maternité, Luffy n'avait cessé de parler. Il se posait milles et unes questions concernant son nouveau cousin. Ce qui était à priori normal, mais qui agaça quelque peu sa grande sœur. Voyant que celle-ci répondait vaguement à ses questions, Luffy se cessa de parler et s'intalla près d'elle dans le bus.

\- - Merci de m'écouter. Dit le noiraud en croissant ses bras avec un air boudeur.

\- - Depuis ce matin tu fatigues tout le monde. Ok je peux comprendre que tu sois pressé d'aller rejoindre oncle Shanks et Makino, mais tu te comportes comme un gamin. Dit son aînée.

Le reste du trajet se fit donc en silence. Arrivé à l'hôpital, nos deux protagonistes se dirigèrent à l'accueil de la maternité pour demander le numéro de chambre de leur tante qui se situait au troisième étage, numéro 34 au bout du couloir. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Luffy pris les devants et toqua.

\- - Oui ? Dit une voix grave de l'autre côté.

Les deux frangins entrèrent le sourire aux lèvres et s'offrit à eux une Makino allongée sur un lit d'hôpital tenant la main de leur oncle Shanks assis de l'autre côté sur une chaise.

\- - Ah ! Mes deux terreurs préférées. Dit Shanks en se levant pour aller les saluer. Comment ça va ?

\- - La forme papi comme d'hab' ! Dit Luffy en rigolant.

\- - Hé, j'ai peut-être plus vingt ans comme toi mais je tiens encore ! Et toi ma petite sucette à la framboise ? Je ne t'ai pas vu il y'a deux semaines quand je suis passé chez vous !

\- - Je vais bien tonton merci. J'étais chez une amie ce jour-là, désolée. Dit Bonney également heureuse de le voir.

\- - Et moi alors on m'oubli ? C'est quand même moi une des stars de la journée non ? Dit Makino la femme de Shanks qui ne pouvait se lever de son lit.

Les trois complices se tournèrent vers elle. Luffy ainsi que sa sœur entrepris alors de la saluer également.

\- Pas du tout Makino, pardon. Dit Luffy en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Bonney fit de même en lui faisant la bise et s'installa à l'endroit où Shanks était assis.

\- Alors il est où Sacha ? Demanda Luffy

\- Une sage-femme est partie l'emmener faire des soins depuis quinze minutes déjà, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara Makino.

Luffy acquiesça et s'assit sur une autre chaise libre disposée à côté de sa sœur. Shanks était parti chercher des boissons au distributeur pour « fêter » l'arrivée de ses neveux. Durant ce temps nos deux héros parlaient avec leur tante par alliance du bébé et de l'accouchement, qui selon les dires de Makino était intense et merveilleux. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'une sage-femme apparue dans la pièce avec le petit Sacha dans les bras. Elle le tendit à Makino qui cala son enfant tendrement sous les yeux attendris de Luffy et Bonney. Shanks refît son apparition juste après la sortie de la sage-femme en tenant dans ses mains des canettes d'oasis qu'il tendit aux deux frangins. Il prit alors la dernière chaise de la chambre et s'approcha de sa femme pour caresser la tête de son bébé. C'était un tout petit bébé, avec des petits cheveux bruns, on ne pouvait cependant pas voir ses yeux étant donné que celui-ci s'était endormi. Makino et Shanks étaient aux anges, ils en avaient tant bavé pour cet enfant qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Car en effet Shanks du fait de son âge de quarante-sept ans n'avait plus envisagé d'avoir d'enfant. Il avait toujours enchaîné les relations de courtes durées d'un an ou bien de 4 ans pour la plus longue, avec des femmes un peu superficielles. Et à cette époque cela lui convenait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe son le charme de Makino qui était une serveuse d'un bistrot parisien. Au début les choses étaient difficiles entre eux à cause de leurs familles respectives. Rachel, la mère de Luffy et Bonney ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil qu'une jeune fille de vingt-neuf ans à peine puisse s'enticher d'un homme âgé pensant que celle-ci en avait après l'argent de son frère. Il en valait de même pour la famille de Makino qui ne comprenait pas le choix de la jeune fille. Mais c'est en redoublant d'efforts, de patience et prouvant leur amour l'un envers l'autre que les deux parties déclara forfait. Rachel et Makino entretenaient une relation cordiale mais sans plus. Et c'est ainsi que trois ans plus tard naquit le petit Sacha.

\- Votre mère ne vient pas ? Demanda soudainement Shanks.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle a beaucoup de travail mais elle va sûrement passer en fin de journée. Dit Bonney un peu gênée. En tout cas elle est très contente pour vous.

Shanks n'en rajouta pas plus et se reconcentra sur son fils. Après trente minutes de paroles en tout genre, Luffy et Bonney entreprit de rentrer chez eux afin de laisser le couple dans leur intimité.

\- - Faites bien attention en rentrant. Dit Shanks en faisant la bise à Luffy

\- - T'inquiète, il n'arrivera rien à Bonney tant que je suis là. Déclara Luffy

\- - Ha ha ha… Prononça Bonney d'un ton sarcastique.

19 juin – 23°C – (Paris 3ème arrondissement) – Rambuteau – 12 :16

Dans l'appartement de Law et Robin, le calme régnait. Seul le bruit de la télévision émettait des sons. Ces derniers étaient tranquillement assis sur le petit bar de la cuisine cote à cote en train de déjeuner. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, jusqu'à ce que Robin décida rompre le silence.

\- - Ça ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle

Law tourna sa tête en sa direction et lui fit un mince sourire.

\- - Je suis juste fatigué. Finalement les vacances ce n'est pas de tout repos. Dit-il en rigolant faussement.

\- - Je vais prendre quelques jours de congés à partir de lundi, comme ça je pourrais prendre soin de toi. Dit-elle en lui caressa la cuisse

\- - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. Dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu. Justement j'aurais besoin d'un massage particulier comme tu sais bien les faire.

\- - Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger alors. Dit-elle en remontant d'avantage sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.

\- - Et si tu prenais tes congés maintenant ? Suggéra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Robin rompit le jeu en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour y laver les assiettes à présent vides. Un petit sourire de satisfaction illuminait son visage, laissant un Law frustré.

\- - Hahaha, tu verrais ta tête. Dit-elle en rigolant

\- - Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu me chauffe et après tu me laisse en plan ! Robin, tu es une femme cruelle ! Dit-il dans un ton très théâtral pour amuser d'avantage sa petite-amie.

Après cette petite scène nos deux tourtereaux n'ayant rien à faire décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Main dans la main, ils flânèrent dans les rues de notre belle capitale pour arriver jusqu'à la Place des Vosges où ils se posèrent sur un banc libre.

\- - Tu sais Law je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais genre vraiment. Déclara Robin la tête posée sur l'épaule de Law.

\- - Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de me dire ça ? On dirait que tu va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit-il sans détacher son regard de l'horizon.

\- - Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je te le dis rarement alors.

\- - Alors quoi ? Dit-il en la regardant.

\- - Rien.

\- - Robin ? Insista-t-il.

\- - Pourquoi toi tu ne me le dis jamais ? Fini-t-elle par avouer

Et là dans la tête de Law ce fut la confusion. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'un seul coup ? Ils étaient bien là, assis dans ce parc parmi les arbres et le chant des oiseaux. Pourquoi faillait-il toujours quelque chose pour embrouiller son esprit ? Law n'était pas un homme réellement démonstratif en ce qui concerne l'amour ou bien la tendresse. Non pas qu'il considérait ces sentiments comme faibles, seulement ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Robin était la seule femme qu'il ai vraiment aimé en dehors de sa mère. Mais malheureusement pour elle il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, dire « Je t'aime » était au-dessus de ses forces comme un sorte de blocage.

\- - Tu connais déjà mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi. Dit-il calment

\- - J'aimerais t'entendre me le dire s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa ses sourcils, l'air de demander si elle était sérieuse. Mais voyant son regard plein de conviction, il se concentra de nouveau vers l'horizon et enfouit sa tête sous la capuche de son sweat noir.

\- - Je … Je crois que je… t'aime bien Robin. Dit-il en souriant.

\- - Non pas comme ça ! Dit-elle en rigolant à la fausse comédie de Law.

\- - Comment alors ?

\- - Comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure !

Law regarda alors Robin qui avait croisé ses bras. Il lui poussa gentiment l'épaule pour la taquiner, puis repris son sérieux quand celle-ci reconcentra son attention sur lui.

\- - Je t'aime Robin. Dit-il tout simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- - Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué. Dit-elle en souriant

\- - Mouais. Tu viens on va bouffer un truc, j'ai la dalle. Dit-il en se levant

\- - Mais on vient de manger il y'a à peine une heure !

\- - Dire des choses qu'on à pas l'habitude de dire ça creuse. Dit-il en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- - T'es fou ! dit-elle en agrippant la main tendue de Law.

\- - Fou de toi alors ...Tu vois, tu me fais devenir un canard !

\- - Hahahahahaha

Law la regarda en train de rire, il l'a trouvait magnifique. Bizarrement après ça il se trouvait le cœur léger comme soulagé d'un poids invisible.

\- - Aux faites merci. Dit Robin

\- - Pour ?

\- - Pour m'avoir dit ce que j'attendais après tant d'années.

Pour réponse, Law dégagea les quelques mèches de chevaux qui barraient le visage de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Holà amigos ! J'espère que vos vacance se déroule bien ! Pour ma part c'est traaaanquillle. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ses derniers temps sans doute par flemme :(. Dans ce chapitre Robin et Law sont trop en mode sweetlove. Mais ne vous inquiétez petit à petit on va passer aux choses sérieuses ;). Si vous trouvez qu'il y'a beaucoup de fautes d'accords ou d'orthographe faites moi en part. Bisous

PS: La mise à buggé je sais pas pourquoi !


End file.
